


Façade

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mention of Crutchie, Near Death, Physical Abuse, Sad, Skittery - Freeform, and mush, sorry - Freeform, spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: David is keeping something from Jack and he doesn't like it. Especially when he shows up to work with bruises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please leave kudos/Constructive criticism and comments. Always appreciated! Help me get better :D

David had a boyfriend. Everyone knew it, especially Jack. Being an outsider to the group, the first time David introduced him was pretty awkward. Before anyone else David introduced him to Jack as if asking for his blessing. Jack had felt off about him from the start, but David had seemed so happy he didn't want to voice his disapproval just because of a feeling.

So, Jack swallowed his feelings which he may or may not have shrugged off as being a mix of jealousy and the awkwardness of being around a newcomer. The rest of the guys seemed to like him well enough, even going as far as to ask about him when he wasn't around.

“Where's Collin Davey?”

“You invited Collin, right?”

Jack wasn't going to admit to everyone that he was kind of upset Collin just integrated himself into their close knit group in a matter of days when the rest of them have known one another since birth practically. Or the fact that he was the one who liked David first. He loved David and never had the nerve to tell him, and now he's gone. But he let that go too.

No use dwelling on what you can't have.

There is one thing Jack will not let go though.

David showing up to work with a bruise on his arm was one thing. He seemed to not know where it had come from and being the klutz he was, it wasn't abnormal for him to get hurt sometimes.

Then it was a few bruises paired with a less than happy attitude, perhaps a particularly unlucky week on Davey’s part.

Today, was different though, and Jack would never let this day go.

Jack hadn't seen David all day at work it seemed. He knows it has to be avoidance at this point, but Jack doesn't know why. Jack knows it has to be some good reason for David to go out of his way to avoid him. He just couldn't seem to figure what he'd done wrong.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Jack saw the unmistakable head of curls briskly walking back to his car, going as fast as he can without running. He's still avoiding me. Jack realized. He begins to jog toward David, calling his name. David was blatantly not answering and Jack pushed faster until he was right behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

“Davey, I-” Jack gasped at the face of his best friend. His cute little face usually spattered with light freckles and complimented by striking blue eyes was now black and blue in itself. His eye was swollen and purple and a bruise highlighted his cheek.

Jack reached out to caress his cheek but he shied away.

“I'm fine Jack.”

“Hah, not a very funny joke Dave!” Jack found it hard to conceal his upsetness. “Tell me who did this! Who did this to you?” David noticeably flinched away from Jack’s loud voice. Jack sighed. “I'm sorry Davey I...didn't mean to yell. But when you avoid me all day and then I find out someone has been beating up on you, it's hard not to get kind of frustrated-”

“I told you I'm fine. I tripped and fell the other day, that's all.” David was lying and Jack could easily tell.

“David,” Jack said gently, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Tell me who did this, I'm your best friend. Let me help you.” I love you remained unsaid along with whatever David was thinking. Jack could see the fear in the tears that went unshed by David's eyes.

Unshed, but there all the same.

Jack leaned in slowly and embraced his friend, his chin resting on David's shoulder. He felt David's shoulders start to shake with the tears that were suddenly racking his body. His arms wrapped tightly around Jack.

They stand like this in the night air of the parking lot for what feels like forever until David pulls away, wiping at his now red eyes.

“Could-could I come stay with you and Kath for the night?” Jack nods with a smile, hooking his arm around his friend's shoulder lovingly.

#

David was obviously exhausted when they got to Jack's apartment. Jack was practically carrying him as they climbed the stairs together. Jack fumbled with his keys as he approached the door only to have Kath open it as they walked up.

“I still don't know how you do that.” Jack laughs at Katherine’ s seemingly psychic powers.

“I can smell you.” she says, waving them in. Jack led David to the couch and sat by him. “You guys up for some hot chocolate?” David nodded silently with a smile as he sat on the couch. Jack followed her into the kitchen.

“So, you want to tell me exactly what's happening now because all I've got is David was crying and I'm ready to go on a man hunt. Who was it?”

“He won't tell me. He says he just fell...but I feel like…”

“Like what?” Katherine paused in her scurry around the kitchen for a mug.

“I don't know like...he doesn't want to tell us because he is scared to. Or, there's some reason he's protecting this person.”

Kath finished making the drink, topping it with whipped cream for good measure.  
“Ever thought maybe Mr. Clumsiest Boy Ever was telling the truth about falling?”

“No Kath, I swear I could see it, he's hiding something from me of all people. It's something important.” Jack ran his hands through his hair in nervousness. He didn't like the thought that Davey was scared enough to not tell Jack something.

“Well I trust you Jack. He'll tell us with a little coaxing I'm sure. We've just got to...remind him that we are, in fact, his friends and that he is able to tell us anything.” She said, giving Jack a reassuring squeeze of the arm and walking back out with the drink. By the time they got back, David was fast asleep with his legs curled up on the couch.

Katherine gave a sigh taking a sip of the drink originally meant for the sleeping figure. “The morning then. He's exhausted, let's give him some time.” Katherine gave her roommate a goodnight kiss on the cheek and headed toward her room, reluctantly leaving her hurt friend.

She didn't like this at all. The reporter in her wanted all the details and now, but she knew her friend needed time. There's something holding him back and he needs time to come around she convinced herself before finally crawling into bed.

Jack went and sat with David for a while, stroking his hair and observing his face which contorted in pain as he slept. He occasionally mumbled things and generally sounded slightly distressed.

“Davey, it's okay. I'm here.” He whispered not really expecting it to have much impact, but smiled to himself when David's face returned to normal.

#

David was gone. Jack was ready to call the cops when he noticed the note.

Hey sleeping beauty! I went home to shower and such. You guys should come meet me around 10:30 and we could go out for breakfast or something and...talk.

\- Davey

Jack kind of laughed at David's use of ellipticities in a written note but quickly sobered as he realized what this meant.

He was ready to talk which lifted a huge weight off of Jack's shoulders. 

A quick frown ran across Jack's face as he wondered whether Collin would be coming too, but brushed it off. He let out a yawn and got in a quick stretch before going to wake Katherine. She looked just as relieved as Jack felt at the news. Both of them hurried to get ready not wanting to keep Davey waiting.

#

It wasn't much later that Jack and Katherine were walking up to the entrance of David's building.

“Is Collin coming?” Kath questioned.

“I hope not.” Jack's eyes widened as he realized he's said this out loud rather than in his mind.

“Well, tell me how you really feel  
Jackie.” She giggled.

“I didn't mean it I just...I…” He trailed not really knowing what to say as he held the door open for her.

“Oh yes, tell me more!” 

“Shut up!” he said pretending to be upset.

“You are so extremely articulate, at this rate you could be a motivational  
speaker.”

“Ha ha. I just meant that I'd rather he didn't. It seems like he's always with us now and I want to be alone with Davey for once.”

“Well that's what friends do Jack, they hang out together. You know what? I think you're just jealous.” Jack felt his face burn with a crimson blush. 

“I am not!”

“Only jealous people argue about it.”

“I am not-” he stopped. Jack listened intently as he heard something that sounded like a crash from upstairs.

“What was that?” Katherine questioned suddenly feeling uneasy.

“I don't know.” They continued up the stairs a little quicker. The crashing became louder as they approached the apartment. Faint words began to be heard. Yells was more like it coupled with more crashing.

Jack and Katherine were at the door and it all became clear.

“You've been with him, haven't you!?” Unmistakably Collin, yelling in anger.

“I don't know-”

“Don't play coy, you've been with that Jack prick! What, are you sleeping with him?”

“No Collin, I-” The sound of flesh meeting flesh was all too recognizable to Jack. Anger washed over him. Katherine jumped as she heard it too, immediately whipping out her phone to call the police Jack figured. 

“Is he better than me?”

“Collin!” A hard thump against the wall followed by a crash. Grunts and yelps were prominent through the door.

“You love him more than me!” He accused. Jack was already off looking for something to get the door open as Katherine remained listening and feeling helpless as her friend was being abused. Both of their hearts were racing. Jack took the nearest fire extinguisher from two floors up and began to go back down.

“Well if I can't have you, he certainly can't.” Were the last words spoken by Collin before the distinct click of a gun was heard by Katherine whose heart stopped at the sound. Her blood ran cold as Jack ran back up and smashed the cheap knob off the door with one swing.

He ran in, not even taking in the sight before tackling Collin who shot the gun in a panic. Everything was in slow motion. Jack was quick to knock Collin out and soon heard the thump of a body hitting the floor.

He turned.

David, laying motionless on the floor. Katherine and Jack were with him at the same time.

“Davey?” they both cried multiple times before his eyes opened weakly. He opened his mouth seemingly to say something but all that came was blood.

“Shh, don't talk Dave,” Jack's voice cracked with emotions as tears began to fall. “Don't talk just...stay with us. Don't leave us the police and doctors will be here soon and they'll -they'll help you.” Katherine was applying pressure to his wound as Jack spoke increasingly quicker to his friend. 

David was coughing up a storm sending blood flying. The tears came harder from both his friends as all they could do was watch and wait with him.

“Come on Dave, stay with me!” Jack's voice shook with panic as David's eyes began to droop, the life leaving them. The police sirens could be heard outside at this point. It wasn't long before David was on a stretcher, Collin was in cuffs, and Katherine and Jack were left locked in an embrace at the crime scene.

#

Jack, Katherine, and all the guys were in the waiting room of the hospital. Jack sat sniffling, rocking back and forth nervously in his chair and making eye contact with no one. He hated hospitals and the anxiety they gave people. Not knowing whether your close friend or relative is pulling through until it's too late.

Katherine rubbed circles into his back as she leaned into Crutchie who sat close to her. Skittery tried to comfort a hysterical Sarah as she balled into his shoulder. Everyone else just sat fidgeting and fighting off tears.

They were all waiting for David's parents and the doctors to come back with the news. 

“What if he's gone?” Jack choked. The others looked up at him. He was mainly talking to himself but the others still listened. “What if he doesn't come back and it's all my fault?”

“Jack, of course it's not your fault don't be stupid.” Katherine said.

“Yeah,” Sarah growled. “We all know who this was.”

“Who would have thought though...I mean he was so...Collin was-” Mush didn't know what to say about it.

“A huge jerk apparently. And a dead man if I ever see him again.” Spot inserted. “In fact, he already is dead so no more talkin’ about him.” His anger was apparent in his eyes. 

“Well-” Jack was interrupted by Esther running out into the lobby frantically, tears running from her eyes. She pointedly searched out Jack among the group and went to him. She stared for a second, and Jack panicked.

He thought it was over, thought she blamed him, thought she-

“Thank you!” she sobbed into his chest as she hugged him tight. She pulled Katherine in as well. “You saved my  
baby.” And that was all she had to say. The tension in the room physically dissipated as everyone let go. Sobs and joy filled the area. Mayer was hugging them next and then Les who hopped into Jack's arms and didn't leave for at least 10 minutes.

Then came the time. The words Jack had been waiting for. He's awake. You can go see him if you want. Why wouldn't he want to. Jack would have waited months, years for those words if he had to.

He apprehensively walked toward the hospital room almost expecting David to hate him. He would have been surprised if he did not. David got attacked because he'd been with Jack and he'd never forgive himself for it. With one last deep breath he slowly opened the door to David's room.

It was quiet as David laid in the bed, the top tilted up that David may be able to see the door and such. As Jack walked in a smile spread over his face that warmed Jack's heart. He was practically as slow as a sloth walking up to David. 

“C’mon Kelly, you gonna make me wait all year?” he joked. Jack moved faster until he was at his bed side just staring at David's face. It was worse now having been beat up yet again, but he was clean and he looked soft and warm. “Don't you want to say any-”

“I'm sorry! I should have been there. I should have known I should have helped you. I-you could have died and then what would I have done? I would blame myself everyday this is my fault Dave I'm so sorry I-I just...I-”

“Jack,” he grasped Jack's hand and squeezed getting his attention. He reached up and wiped away the tears that Jack didn't even know had formed. “It's not even close to being your fault so don't beat yourself up. I'm glad you were there when you were. I thought… I knew he would have killed me if you hadn't been there. You are my hero, and nothing less.” He kissed Jack's hand softly bringing a slight blush to his own and to Jack's face.

Jack looked David in his big blue eyes. He ran his hand through the boys thick and messy curls as he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He inhaled his scent and savored it, a smile forming on his lips. He never wanted to be away from this perfect boy ever again.

That thought alone was his driving force to lay it all out. 

“I love you, Davey.” 

Another smile.

“I love you, Jack.”

There was no hesitation. Years of apprehension washed away from Jack's mind. 

He finally had what he's always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Always appreciate kudos and comments. Thanks for taking the time to read my crap ;D


End file.
